clanexefandomcom-20200213-history
Benefits and Requirements
Requirements Be 16 years of age or over We aim to maintain a mature background: this is our cut-off point. No exceptions will be made. Microphone for communication on TeamSpeak We communicate with each other during arranged team games and regular practices using voice communication so that we can focus on playing and practicing without interruption. It also helps to develop a more personal relationship with the members in your team, which results in a much closer community and a more rewarding experience. At the minimal sum of $5 in most countries for something that will do the job, we think it is an acceptable demand from us, especially given how much it benefits you. Ability to attend practices Everyone is here to make friends and improve their game play, and we believe practices are one of the best ways to do so. They are also used to improve on things that you are having problems with in-game, so being able to attend both sessions every week is a must. We do understand though that real life does come first and we can make accommodations to match your needs on an individual basis. Following are the practice times. StarCraft 2 *EU Starcraft: Tuesday and Sunday 8:00pm GMT *NA Starcraft: Wednesday and Sunday 8:00pm EST League of Legends *EUW: Wednesday and Sunday 7:00pm GMT *NA: Wednesday and Sunday 7:00pm EST *EUNE: Wednesday and Sunday 7:00pm GMT Defense of the Ancients *EU: Wednesday and Sunday 7:00pm GMT *NA: Wednesday and Sunday 8:30pm EST/5:30pm PST/12:30am GMT Guild Wars *EU Guild Wars: Tuesday and Sunday 8:00pm GMT *NA Guild Wars: Wednesday and Sunday 8:00pm EST Willingness to talk, make friends, and contribute to our community! We want people who we can talk to, have a laugh with, and play games with. We also want people who contribute on our forums and add to our community. We strive to build a strong foundation that gamers of all kinds can be a part of. If you want you can even go above and beyond by joining the casting crew, map making team, tournament organizers or becoming Team Staff. Benefits Essentially, we are a community based on improvement through comradeship, giving everyone the chance to get involved with something much larger than themselves. Competitive Teams This is the place the most determined and skilled will want to be. Our Competitive Teams compete in external and internal clan wars and tournaments weekly. Casual and Focused Teams Our casual teams are composed of players ranging from bronze to masters leagues in SC2, and levels 1 to 30 in LoL. The primary goal of these teams is to help you improve your game and have fun with friends in an atmosphere free of the stress and obligations of being a perfect player. However, we also have teams to fulfill the needs of those individuals who strive for perfection. Secure Forums Visited by hundreds of members of all skill levels every day, our forums are the cornerstone of our community. They help coordinate practices as well as keep the Teams united across skill levels and regions. Tournament planning and discussion as well as strategy analysis and scenario help also take place on our forums. Teamspeak 3 We maintain a 500 client Teamspeak server to provide reliable, consistent, and immediate communication within our community. While it is most importantly used for scheduled practices, it is also constantly active with members playing in-house games. We have found it to be an invaluable service, so we display which members are on the server on our homepage. Live Casts and VOD's *Starcraft Stream/VOD: http://www.twitch.tv/teamexescStarcraft *YouTube: http://www.youtube.com/TeameXesc Coaching A large number of members from both NA and EU's competitive Teams in SC2 are looking to give a helping hand. It is extremely gratifying to see our members grow and hit the next level, so these coaches have no qualms about sparing time to answer questions or go over replays with you. Tournaments We run weekly in-house tournaments and actively encourage our members to compete in other tournaments on sites such as the ESL. Our internal Team vs. Team battles provide an opportunity for rivalries in the spirit of fun and good games. We have also successfully hosted a handful of SC2 Open Tournaments, with more to be scheduled in the future! Join us If you would like to join us, please fill out the Registration form. We look forward to hearing from you! Mr. Pingy 17:26, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Category:eXe